This invention relates to polyester containers, particularly semi-rigid collapsible containers capable of being filled with hot liquid, and more particularly to an improved construction for initiating collapse in such containers. The invention also relates to such containers capable of being filled with hot liquid.
‘Hot-Fill’ applications impose significant mechanical stress on a container structure. The thin side-wall construction of a conventional container deforms or collapses as the internal container pressure falls following capping because of the subsequent cooling of the liquid contents. Various methods have been devised to sustain such internal pressure change while maintaining a controlled configuration.
Generally, the polyester must be heat-treated to induce molecular changes resulting in a container that exhibits thermal stability. In addition, the structure of the container must be designed to allow sections, or panels, to ‘flex’ inwardly to vent the internal vacuum and so prevent excess force being applied to the container structure. The amount of ‘flex’ available in each panel is limited, however, and as the limit is reached the force is transferred to the side-wall, and in particular the areas between the panels, of the container causing them to fail under any increased load.
Additionally, vacuum force is required in order to flex the panels inwardly to accomplish pressure stabilisation. Therefore, even if the panels are designed to be extremely flexible and efficient, force will still be exerted on the container structure to some degree. The more force that is exerted results in a demand for increased container wall-thickness, which in turn results in increased container cost.
The principal mode of failure in all prior art known to the applicant is non-recoverable buckling, due to weakness in the structural geometry of the container, when the weight of the container is lowered for commercial advantage. Many attempts to solve this problem have been directed to adding reinforcements to the container side-wall or to the panels themselves, and also to providing panel shapes that flex at lower thresholds of vacuum pressure.
To date, only containers utilising vertically oriented vacuum flex panels have been commercially presented and successful
In our New Zealand Patent 240448 entitled “Collapsible Container”, a semi-rigid collapsible container is described and claimed in which controlled collapsing is achieved by a plurality of arced panels which are able to resist expansion from internal pressure, but are able to expand transversely to enable collapsing of a folding portion under a longitudinal collapsing force. Much prior art in collapsible containers was disclosed, most of which provided for a bellows-like, or accordion-like vertical collapsing of the container.
Such accordion-like structures are inherently unsuitable for hot-fill applications, as they exhibit difficulty in maintaining container stability under compressive load. Such containers flex their sidewalls away from the central longitudinal axis of the container. Further, labels cannot be properly applied over such sections due to the vertical movement that takes place. This results in severe label distortion. For successful label application, the surface underneath must be structurally stable, as found in much prior art cold-fill container sidewalls whereby corrugations are provided for increased shape retention of the container under compressive load. Such compressive load could be supplied by either increased top-load or increased vacuum pressure generated within a hot-fill container for example.